


What did you do?

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six word prompt: “No, what have you done, Felicity?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot is based off stilettoroyalty's prompt on tumblr and the second picture in the link below
> 
> Six word prompt: “No, what have you done, Felicity?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I'm still working out how to post what I want etc in the format I want on AO3
> 
> Also I'm still working on my spacing. So enjoy and please review. Thank you!

<http://stilettoroyalty.tumblr.com/post/88008802714/olicity-fans-124-days-until-arrows-season-3-return>

 

 

Oliver was out of town when Felicity went into labor, she wasn't due for another month so they both agreed that this business trip to Gotham would be his last trip before the baby was born. He didn't want to leave her but the deal with Wayne Enterprises was too good of a deal to deny. While he was hesitant to leave his wife behind she assured him everything was going to be okay and dismissed him with a kiss.

"Oliver I'll be okay, we still have another month until our little princess is born and you'll only be gone 2 days."

"What if something happens?"

"Gotham is only a 3 hour drive from here, if anything happens you'll be back soon. I'm not worried and I'm the one having the baby here so you should not be worried either okay?" the comforting smile she gave him and the small peck on the cheek she gave him were enough to convince him everything would be okay.

 

 

Everything was not okay! He'd only been gone one day when Thea called him to tell him that his wife had gone into labor. INTO LABOR...as in she was BIRTHING ANOTHER HUMAN BEING! One he was responsible for and he was missing it, he was missing the birth of his daughter. 

 

He immediately excused himself from his meeting and made plans to have his new EA reschedule, the board could not fault him for leaving to see the birth of his daughter. He didn't bother to go to the hotel to grab any of his things he simply followed Digg to the car and began his journey to meet his family.

 

"Digg, you are one of my best friends and I would take an arrow for you but if you do not start driving faster then I am going to put an arrow in you." The words were said with panic and excitement all rolled into one. He just needed to get to the hospital, he needed to be there for Felicity, he needed to be there for the baby!

 

Oh God! They don't even have a name picked out! They thought they had another month, they thought they had time...they were idiots.

 

"Oliver, I'm going as fast as I can we want you to show up the hospital because you're having a baby not because you got into an accident. Okay?"

 

"Digg we're not ready! We're not ready for her yet! We had time, we had time-we don't have her room finished and we don't have a name! Diggle we don't have a name for her!"

 

Digg couldn't help but be amused at his friends panic, he had gone through it when Joshua had been born- he was pretty sure every parent ever went through it at some point. 

 

"Oliver, everything is going to be okay. She doesn't need a name right now and you have a couple days to put finishing touches on the nursery. You have a whole family behind you and Thea is with Felicity right now. We're almost there okay? Now take a deep breath and relax."

 

They were 30 minutes away from the hospital when Thea called to tell them that baby Queen had entered the world. Felicity and the baby were fine and the birth was actually short and quick. The baby was being looked over and would soon be reunited with mommy when the nurses were done.

 

"Everything's okay? You're sure?"

 

"Yes Ollie! She's perfect, she has light blonde hair already and ten fingers and toes she has felicity's nose and you're pout and I'm pretty sure she's the most perfect thing to every exist"

 

His sigh of relief was heard through the stunned silence of the car. A soft voice could be heard talking softly in the background and then suddenly his wife's voice filled his ear.

 

"Oliver- Oliver she's perfect. Thank you. Thank you so much" her words were accentuated with tears and the reality of the fact that they were talking about _his_ daughter made him tear up as well.

 

"She's very excited to meet you. So hurry up and get to us okay?"

 

They were disconnected with a soft click and he felt Diggle's hand pat him on the shoulder as his tears of happiness fell.

 

They made it to the hospital in 15 minutes, they'd gotten pulled over for speeding but it was by detective Lance who gave them an escort to the hospital.

 

"I'm sorry detective but Felicity- she just had our baby"

 

"Ah. Well I'm gonna let this one go and give you an escort to the hospital. A child is something to break the rules for."

 

"Thank you so much."

 

"I understand I've been there myself. Hey Queen, congratulations...pass that along to that wife of yours."

 

With those parting words he escorted them to the hospital. When he was outside of the room Oliver stopped, he couldn't bring himself to go in just yet...he was scared.

God, was he scared.

In that room was someone so pure and innocent and so dependent on him already that he couldn't face it yet. He knew that there was a very big chance that he would have no clue how to be a parent most of the time but he also knew that he had never been more excited for anything either.

He entered the room silently, because he wanted the opportunity to look at his wife and daughter for a second. To appreciate them and the fact that they were his to love, it was a lot for him to accept. 

Thea and Felicity were talking softly and hadn't noticed his entrance.

They were gazing at the baby when Thea finally spoke up.

 

"He's going to be mad you know" he words were said with amusement

 

"Once he see's how perfect she is he won't care."

 

"Lis, it's dumb you've just doomed your child."

 

"Thea Queen! You bite your tongue! It's cute!"

 

He thought that would be a good time to make himself known. He rushed to Felicity's side and kissed her fiercely all while whispering apologies and thanks against her lips.

 

"I am so sorry that I wasn't here."

 

"It's okay Thea was, and I had like a ton of drugs and it was quick so..." it was then that he noticed she was unusually chipper, and her shrug was a little too jerky.

 

"Felicity?"

 

"Oh yeah, to answer your unasked question brother, you dear wife is a little drugged up at the moment"

 

"Hey! I'm fine but look! Look at how perfect she is!" she gently held out the baby to her waiting husband who was hesitant to take the precious yet fragile bundle from her.

 

"you're not going to break her Ollie, you didn't break me and you were much younger then...Besides if you don't hold her no one else can. Lis won't let anyone hold her before you."

 

He took the small bundle in his arms and was again overwhelmed with awe. This was his daughter, he helped make this perfect thing. He gently kissed her forehead and the newborn reached up to grab his finger and hold tightly.

 

"See, she loves you already. Look at her holding on to daddy."

 

"Felicity! We don't have a name!" he was upset that he had even for a moment forgotten such an important detail. As the words left his mouth Thea let out a snigger and Felicity blushed guiltily.

 

"That's where you're wrong because Lis here- while hopped up on labor drugs named your child." the amusement in Thea's voice brought a feeling of hesitation in Oliver.

What did Felicity put on that birth certificate? Was it bad? Thea was kind of insinuating that it was bad.

 

"It's not that bad Thea!"

 

"What did you name her?"

 

"I named her Claire." He let out a sigh of relief, Claire was okay- Claire was good. It was a named they'd both mentioned liking.

 

"Tell him the middle name."

 

At this Felicity blushed again and looked away from him. It was obvious she didn't want to tell him cause she was embarassed.

 

"Her middle name is Annette."

 

It took him a minute to comprehend what she said and then he burst out laughing.

 

"No, what have you done, Felicity?" it was said with mirth and love and he had to admit it was adorable.

 

"Hey! At least I didn't name her Renesmee or something like on twilight! That wouldn't even work with our mother's names, I mean Moira and Jessica...Messica?..Jesra?..No those are awful."

 

"You named our daughter Clarinet." he was laughing again and he couldn't help but look at the baby still in his arms. "Her name is clarinet"

 

"It's cute."

 

"It is. I love it." He saw the hint of nervousness in her eyes disappear and kissed her softly.

 

On the other side of the room Thea was still giggling "Your daughter is so going to get teased"

 

"She will not Thea!" By the time the nurse came to check on them again a little later the rest of Team Arrow was in the room and they were all giggling about the name as well.

 

The nurse couldn't help let out a chuckle as well when Roy was holding the baby- VERY GENTLY- lion king style and proudly announced that 

 

"Honorary Team Arrow member Clarinet Queen is here to rule all of Starling"

 

 

 

 


End file.
